A semiconductor package provides a protective enclosure for one or more semiconductor chips and includes interconnects to the chip(s). Semiconductor packages are employed in mobile electronic devices, including cellular telephones and other communication devices, automotive electronics, as well as other technology platforms.
Some semiconductor packages are configured for package-on-package stacking. Such package-on-package stacks include the base package fabricated to include landing pad(s) that receive/connect an upper package with semiconductor chip(s) in the base package. It is desirable to provide package-on-package semiconductor stacks with improved heat dissipation, improved resistance to moisture ingress, and improved mechanical stability leading to improved chip reliability.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.